Blood Red
by MackenzieDuet
Summary: This is our version of what happens after the House of Night series. It focuses on StevieRae because she is the best character! *Stevie Rae finally makes her way to start a life but things seem to go wrong... exspecialy in the romance department.
1. Separating

**Blood Red**

**MackenzieDuet**

**Chapter One: Separating**

**A/N: Ok, so here's the first chapter to our story! I say 'our' because my friend Mercedes helped a little! Haha. We hope you enjoy it and Review only if you wanna. Let us know if you like it or not… but no trash talking because our little hearts wont be able to stand it… haha. Ok well ENJOY!!!**

***We own none of the characters! P.C. Cast and her daughter Kristin Cast do!* P.S. Thank you DnCnChIcK359 for beta reading! B)**

That's when the fallen angel, Kalona, took the fallen high priestess and shot into the night sky, with the Raven Mockers following.

"Okay kids, let's get inside before we all catch our deaths out here," Sister Mary Angela herded us toward the abbey.

Zoey had gone to see if Stark was okay. She saw he could make it and started walking back to the abbey. I walked over to Stark, to help him inside. I wrapped my arm around his waist, and helped him stand.

He put his arm around me and said, "Thanks. So you're a red vampyre, huh?"

"Yeah, it's kind of weird being a new vamp and having no record of your 'kind' anywhere," I said as we started walking.

"I feel ya girl. It's not easy feeling alone," Stark heaved a little sigh.

"And what would you know about feeling alone?" I asked, giving him a look.

"I'll tell you another time," Stark said mysteriously.

We walked the rest of the way in silence. Darius met us at the door and took Stark away to tend to his wound. Before he left, he reached out and touched my cheek. It was a small gesture... but it said a lot. The past month had been a whirlwind of events...

I had:

-died

-come back to life as a blood-thirsty red fledgling

-gained my humanity back with help from my best friend, Zoey Redbird

-taken charge of a bunch of other dead undead red fledglings

-Changed into a new type of vampyre with a Red Mark

-revealed myself to the House of Night

-got shot by a never missing arrow of Stark

-set an ancient fallen angel free with my blood

-and then helped stop the fallen angel, Kalona, and our fallen High Priestess, Neferet, from taking over the world.

How's that for some crazy events in a month?!? But going back to the present, Stark was carried off by Darius, and I went the other way to see what everyone else was up to. Zoey, Damien, Jack, Shaunee, Erin, and Erik where all sitting in front of the TV, but they were ignoring the movie playing and instead talking about what happened and what was going to take place in the future. I kept walking and in the next room saw sister Mary Angela and Grandma talking. Most of my red fledglings were in their rooms doing whatever they wanted.

"Hey, do you happen to know where Aphrodite is?" I asked Venus.

"She's with Darius... I think," she said, uninterested.

Aphrodite was with Darius as usual. They were rarely apart. They had kind of a weird relationship because Aphrodite was human, while Darius was a Warrior vampyre. Although Aphrodite was human, Nyx still loved her, which we know because 1) she still has visions, and 2) Nyx told Zoey and Aphrodite that Aphrodite was a special human. Also, Aphrodite and I have imprinted. See when I was shot with Stark's arrow, I needed blood-human blood. Aphrodite unwillingly gave me her arm and BAM! We were imprinted. She doesn't like it much when people talk about it, but I think it's kind of funny. I mean, I don't mind being in tune with her, but I'd much rather not be imprinted with her.

I was wandering down the halls and found myself in my room. I sank down on the bed and tried to get some sleep.

But all I could think about was Stark and that dreadful night when Kalona was set free. Neferet had brought Stark back to life and he was under her control. She commanded him to shoot what would make the earth bleed (me) to free Kalona, and he did. Stark has a strange affinity. He cannot miss. That could be used as an unfair advantage in competitions, but not entirely. Starks target may not always be what he's physically aiming at. I think his heart decides the target.

I barely slept that night. Images of Stark, Kalona, and Neferet haunted my dreams. That night kept replaying in my subconscious. I awoke with a start and my stomach growling. So I got up, drank a hearty breakfast of yummy blood, and went outside to get some fresh air.

I was surprised to find Stark sitting up on a bench near the statue of the Virgin Mary. I sat next to him and we just relaxed there in silence for a bit.

"Have you ever wondered what this may mean?" he asked suddenly, pointing to his Mark.

"Every moment I get the chance…" I replied, facing him, "Sometimes I wish I could just take off and explore to think and ask Nyx what's going on."

"I could go with you, you know. We could make an adventure about it and find out what we are," he said hopefully.

"I don't think so, Stark. You're way to injured to do any kind of traveling, and you need to be here to help Zoey and the others rebuild Tulsa."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But if you do go on this journey, don't forget me or the other red fledglings. We need you, you're our 'leader'" he said giving air quotes around the word leader.

"Haha. Wow, I wouldn't think that highly of me, but sure I won't forget you guys," I said standing up, "Well... we should go inside and see what the others are up to. You coming?"

"Yeah, let's go," he took my hand, which slightly surprised me, and we walked toward the abbey.

When we got inside we found ourselves in the middle of a heated debate. Zoey was trying to be peace maker to a discussion about who should go where and do what for the future of the House of Night.

"Everybody shut up and let me speak!!!" Zoey yelled, using the Spirit element to put force into her voice. Everyone instantly quieted down and faced her.

"Thank you. Now, I feel its best that Damien, Stevie Rae, the Twins, Erik, Jack, Darius, Stark, the red fledglings, and Aphrodite all come back with me to the House of Night. Heath," she turned to face him, "you really should go back home and move on with your life. You have so much more you can do. Don't you want to go to Oklahoma U?...Play football again?"

"Not if it means being away from you Zo. I love you."

"Oh please! We all know you love her and she loves you but you guys don't belong together. Zoey and I belong together, end of story," Erik blurted out.

"Zo..."

"Heath, he's right. We don't belong together. I'm a fledgling and you're a human. It doesn't matter that we've imprinted again. With time it will fade away just like your memory of me will. You need to go now," Zoey said with finality and a hint of sadness in her voice.

Heath walked up to her and gave her a kiss, much to Erik's dismay.

"I would never forget you Zoey Redbird. I love you."

"I love you too, Heath. Good-bye." she stepped back from him. He left, but not without saying good bye to us all and giving her one last look.

"Okay, now that he's taken care of... what are we gonna do now?" asked Damien.

"Well, I was planning on going back home to think and pray to Nyx about what I am and what my purpose is," I said tentatively.

"What?"

"You cant be serious!"

"Stevie Rae we need you here."

"Oh common girl please stay?!?!"

"No guys I have to do this. I'll return, I promise. I just need to think things over. I cant wait to see what you guys have done with the House of Night when I get back," I said to my friends. "And you guys better behave yourselves. Stark is in charge of you now and if there's any mischief I'll come and haunt you," I said to my fledglings, jokingly.

"Stevie Rae--" Zoey took a step toward me.

"I'm so sorry Zoey, but don't forget you can always call," I said holding up my cellular device.

With one last look at everyone I headed out to find my destiny.

***So… what did you think? Review pwease… if you wanna….pwease…***


	2. Cookies, Sweet Cookies

Cookies, Sweet Cookies

Stevie~Rae's POV

I could smell them. Even as I lay unconscious the sweet luscious sensation of their being wafted up my nose. The scent was familiar, yet distant, as if I couldn't remember what it was. I bolted upright, eyes wide open.

I remembered.

"Stevie~Rae, darling!" a sweet sing-song voice called up the stairs, "Cookies are ready!"

I hopped out of bed and ran down the stairs as fast as I could. Mamas cookies are the best I've ever had. I hadn't eaten one of them since like three months ago, when she came for parent night at school. I skated into my seat just as Mama laid a big plate down on the table.

"Goodness gracious, Stevie~Rae! Don't choke yourself." Mama cautioned.

"I'll try not to Mama," I said with a mouthful of cookies. Actually it sounded more like

"ll dry ot soo wawa"

She laughed and turn back to the kitchen, leaving me with the bursting sensation in my mouth. A few seconds later it was all over. DRAT! I had finished my cookie! I stuffed another in my mouth and headed to my "room".

I say "room" because my original room got turned into her own personal Rodeo Museum. I don't care...much. So I plopped down on my bed and enjoyed the cookieness of my cookies.

I came back home for two reasons. One because of the cookies. And two, because it was the only place I felt safe other than the House of Night. I left my friends and life to search for anything I could find on what being a Red Vampyre means. I left and didn't have anywhere to go. So naturally, when a teenager doesn't have anywhere to go, they go home. And here I am, eating cookies.

Meanwhile, Zoey and the crew have done a lot of work at the House of Night. Zoey has informed me that classes have started up again and the school grounds are cleaned up. There is no trace of the Raven Mockers or Kalona anywhere.

The Sons of Erebus were given the choice to stay or to go back to their original lives. Aphrodite was allowed to stay as well, because Nyx has not forgotten her. Damien, Erin, Shaunee, and Jack are still students, but they're also on the House of Night council, along with Zoey and Erik. Erik is also the drama teacher and it seems like him and Zoey are back together.

The Red fledglings are going to school as well and Stark took my place as their leader. Grandma and Sister Mary Angela are doing fine as well.

Things were picking back up like they were over there, For me...let's just say I'm still eating cookies.

My life right now is just about waiting. Waiting for what? That my friends and I do not know. I have this feeling that something big is going to happen. I first felt it when I had a dream a couple of nights ago.

_I was in a strange place, a place I've never been. It had old run down buildings and cobblestone streets. The place was abandoned, all except for Stark. I walked over to him and he stared at me. I opened my mouth to speak, but he touched his finger to my lips hushing me up._

_"Stay with me Stevie~Rae. Don't betray me. Stay with me!" he whispered in a desperate voice._

_I was speechless. He turned around and ran off but not before giving me one last warning._

_"Don't be fooled Stevie~Rae. Don't leave me."_

I awoke from that dream with a start and ever since I've had that dream in my head, along with a feeling of change. It left a lot of questions and not too many answers. Well, the answers I needed came a week after that. It came in the form of a letter form Italy. I opened the letter to read:

_Dear Stevie~Rae,_

_We have heard news of your Change and would like to meet you. We think you're a very special person and we have answers to questions you may have. Please come to Italy for a meeting. Our airplane will be coming for you in three weeks. We're looking forward to seeing you in person. Ta-Ta For Now._

_Sincerely, _

_Cornelius _


	3. Author's Note!

_A/N: Hey guys! Mercedes here! Sorry to keep yall waiting, but hey! We got lives that need to be lived! Haha. Just kidding. Well I, I mean we, _hope you enjoyed the 2nd chapter and keep reviewing! And we are sorry that chapter 2 was a little short. But we hoped you still liked it! Also, I would like to thank pabsz night for being our first reviewer! Haha and of course our other reviewers, misticbutterfly, Poppy, Casey, and MalyssaQuark! THANKS!


End file.
